robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Westside Glory
Westside Glory, (also known as Slap Em Silly) was a Lightweight created by Fatcats that competed at ROBOLympics 2004, and RoboGames 2005, as well as the 2004, and 2005 RFL Nationals. It was a Silver, invertible, four wheeled, weaponless wedged shaped robot. Despite the lack of active weaponry Westside Glory performed decently in RoboGames/ComBots becoming the Lightweight champion in the 2004 RFL Nationals, but failing to get out of the early rounds in the other events, Westside Glory was retired in 2005. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Westside Glory's first fight in ROBOLympics 2004 was against Hans Frei Telephone Operator to the Stars!, Westside Glory won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it fought Hadoouuu Ken. Westside Glory lost this fight, and was put in the losers bracket against Bulldog. It defeated Bulldog, and advanced to fight against the mousetrap like weapon of Little Trouble, it lost this fight and was eliminated from ROBOLympics 2004. 2004 RFL Nationals Westside Glory's first fight in the 2004 RFL Nationals was against the powerful full body spinner of Ground Zero. This fight started with Westside Glory slamming into Ground Zero, making it pull a mauler dance. However Ground Zero recovered, and tried to spin back up, but Westside Glory slammed it again, flipping it. Westside Glory then drove in and pitted Ground Zero, and it tapped out. This win by technical knockout meant that Westside Glory advanced to face the vertical flywheel of, VD4.0 in the quarterfinals. This fight started with VD4.0 getting up to full speed, and Westside Glory trying to attack its sides before VD4.0 got a hit in on Westside Glory's wedge. This sent sparks flying, and flipped VD4.0 allowing Westside Glory to drive it into the rails, Westside Glory then got under VD4.0 again which delivered another hit to Westside Glory. This however did nothing, and Westside Glory came in and flipped VD4.0 again. VD4.0 then righted itself and used its flywheel to strike the side of Westside Glory, sending sparks everywhere but causing no visible damage. Westside Glory then attempted to get under VD4.0 again, but VD4.0 got around to the side of Westside Glory once more, and used its disc to grind on its opponent. This attack left a gash in the top armor of Westside Glory which got underneath VD4.0, and slammed it into the rails. Westside Glory then pitted VD4.0, and it was counted out. This meant that Westside Glory had won by a technical knockout for the second match in a row. This meant that Westside Glory was now in the semifinals against the electric flipping arm of Wipe Out #2, this fight started with Wipe Out attempting to flip Westside Glory. This however failed, and allowed Westside Glory to drive in, and pit Wipe Out for its third consecutive technical knockout. For the Lightweight finals Westside Glory was against Ground Zero once again, this fight started with Ground Zero spinning up, however it immediately drove itself into the rails. This allowed Westside Glory to come in, and slam into Ground Zero repeatedly, after this Ground Zero got up to speed, and Westside Glory rammed it which sent it flying. Ground Zero then tried to retreat from Westside Glory to spin up, but wound up driving into the rails again. This allowed Westside Glory to get under Ground Zero, and slam it into the rails, Ground Zero got away, and got back up to speed before delivering a few hits on Westside Glory's wedge. This however stopped the spinner again, allowing Westside Glory to take Ground Zero to the rails once more. However it quickly became clear that both robots were stuck on the rail, and the match was paused to separate the robots. However once the fight resumed it became immediately clear that Ground Zero was immobilized, and it was counted out. This meant that Westside Glory became the Lightweight champion of the 2004 RFL Nationals. This was to be Westside Glory's best performance at a ComBots or RoboGames event as it would never repeat this success again. RoboGames 2005 Westside Glory's first match in RoboGames 2005 was against the spinning drum of Killer Moose, this fight started with Killer Moose colliding several times with Westside Glory's wedge, throwing sparks all over the place each time but causing no real damage. Killer Moose then got a solid blow on the rear of Westside Glory before driving into the rails. Westside Glory was unable to capitalize on this however, and Killer Moose got yet another blow in, this time on the side of Westside Glory. Killer Moose then retreated, spun back up and delivered some more minor hits to Westside Glory before delivering two consecutive large hits, with the second one popping both machines upwards. Killer Moose then returned to grinding away at Westside Glory's Titanium armor, whilst doing this Killer Moose lost a weapon belt. However Killer Moose had two weapon belts so this had no effect on the weaponry of the Canadian drum spinner. Killer Moose then continued grinding on Westside Glory until the clock ran down. Killer Moose won the judges decision, and this meant that Westside Glory was now in the losers bracket against Little Trouble. Westside Glory won this fight, and was now against the spinning baseball bat of Whack!, it lost this fight, and was eliminated from RoboGames 2005. 2005 RFL Nationals For the 2005 Nationals Westside Glory had reverted back to the name Slap Em Silly. Its first opponent was the pneumatic flipper, and ROBOLympics 2004 Gold Medalist Hexy Jr. Slap Em Silly lost this fight, and was now in the losers bracket against Agent 7, it lost this fight as well, and was eliminated from the 2005 RFL Nationals. Following this performance, Slap Em Silly/Westside Glory was retired from the sport. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 7 *'Losses:' 6 Outside RoboGames Westside Glory originally competed in BattleBots Season 3.0 as Patriot where it did poorly, winning only one battle. It was then sold on Ebay to Andy Sauro of Fatcats, and rebuilt into Slap 'Em Silly, and it competed in BattleBots Seasons 4.0-5.0 where it did well, reaching the quarterfinals in 4.0, and the round of 16 in 5.0. After BattleBots was over it competed in Steel Conflict 2, and the Triangle Series Nationals where it also did well, becoming the runner up in Steel Conflict 2, and the Lightweight champion of the Triangle Series Nationals. See Also Slap 'Em Silly (BattleBots) Patriot (BattleBots) Honours Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:2005 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:RoboGames 2005 Non-Returners Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Lightweight Gold Medalists Category:Rambots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with puns for names Category:American Robots